Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hub shell for a bicycle generator hub and a generator hub equipped with the hub shell.
Background Information
A bicycle generator hub having a magnets arranged on an internal circumferential surface of a bicycle hub shell is known (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-242374). Typically the magnet is fixed to the internal circumferential surface of the hub shell with an adhesive.